Automotive vehicles having independent suspensions are generally equipped with stabilizers to reduce roll of the vehicle bodies during vehicle turns. It is possible for vehicles with solid axles to have stabilizer bars as well. The stabilizer is usually connected between the suspension arms of the wheels. When the left and right wheels are in similar positions with respect to the vehicle body, the stabilizer does not twist so that the suspensions are mutually independent. When the left or right hand wheel passes over a projection on the road surface, or when the vehicle turns and thus the left hand wheel and the right hand wheel assume different positions with respect to the vehicle body, the torsion bar is twisted. The reaction of the twisted stabilizer bar induces a torsional resilient force on the vehicle body in a direction so that the positions of the two wheels with respect to the vehicle body tend to be equalized. In this manner, the stabilizer may affect the rolling characteristics of the vehicle.
In a vehicle turn, the vehicle's stability may be changed as load is transferred laterally from one wheel to the other and cornering capability is lost.
It is desirable to control such load transfer in a manner to improve vehicle stability and enhance steering precision.